


SALT AND HONEY

by LizzyBasinah



Series: SALT AND HONEY [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/pseuds/LizzyBasinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, Theon does not comply. <br/>Story starts in Kings Landing at the day of the bread riots. <br/>Everyone is of age. <br/>Smutty.<br/>Spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Theon does not comply.   
> Story starts in Kings Landing at the day of the bread riots.   
> Everyone is of age.   
> Smutty.  
> Spoilers.

The dirty common man tried to tear her hem, but suddenly his weight was lifted off her and she saw his insides turned out by the Hound. He moved lazily, picking the men one by one effortlessly, almost gracefully. Sansa tried to reach to the tall man above her, but to her horror suddenly felt hard hands grabbing her, and before she could scream the man pressed his palm on her mouth. He smelled like salt and blood. There was an unmistakeable familiarity to him. Still holding her he retreated behind two other men. His leather armor felt harsh on her bruised limbs and tears started to run on her cheeks. The Hound finished the common men and turned to Sansa.  
"You are all right little bird..."

Soldiers wore peasant tunics over their armors but that was the only peasant thing about them. Sandor counted seven, all trained, armed and with a common goal. If the little bird wasn't in the middle he would have already attacked. He took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Who the fuck are you? You look like a bunch of fishmongers. Let the lady go and I will not fuck you with you're own swords."  
The man holding Sansa sneered.  
"We let you live to tell the Lannisters that Jamie is now as good as dead!"  
Relaxing, Sansa turned her head to his face and tried to say something. She knew who that impatient voice belonged to.  
Sandor was perplexed. Stark hired sellswords infiltrating Kings Landing? Who were that good and how could the war exhausted young wolf afford them? Sansa stared intensly at the hooded man and tried to squirm away. He did not release her, but thightend his grip on her thighs. He nodded to the other men and they started retreating, Sansa in the middle. The Hound knew he could take the first men, but meanwhile, the rest would get away with Sansa. Sandor cursed and in his mind apologised from the poor little bird. This could go south. 

"What value that little cunt had to her wolf brother is long gone! Even children in Kings Landing know the king fucked her in front of the whole court only to find out she was already spoiled! Cunt fucked hard like whores in Fleabottom!"  
Sansa froze and the man cursed but did not stop. Sandor tried again, "Took her myself a dozen times, after the king was done with her. Bitch enjoyed it too... "  
Sansa would have screamed if she could. What if Robb believed the Hound? Fear burned inside her, and something else. The Hound continued,  
"... like cat in heat, they could hear her moaning all the way to the stables!"  
Sansa felt air thinning. The man holding Sansa cursed again and turned around to look straight at the Hound. His hood had come down. Theon Greyjoy, Sandor recognized. The little bird was held by a man who had a reputation to have balls for brains. Sandor could see he had already felt up her hips. Lord Greyjoy held the little bird cock hard and Sandor cursed his own provocation. He looked quickly at the girl and could see the horror in her eyes and he attacked the ironborn closest to him. Lord Greyjoy grabbed the little birds auburn hair twisting her head back and held a knife at her throat. The Hound stopped, taking a few steps back, not lowering his sword. Irritated, Theon wanted to try to kill the dog himself. But more, he did not want to let go of Sansa.  
"Piss off dog, and try to remember my regards to the Lannisters!"  
The ironborn and Sansa disappeared to the alleys.

"Do not make a sound Sansa!"  
Theon did not look at her as he released her. Riot still roamed around them. Sansa obeyed.  
"Not a sound, Sansa!"  
With one move, Theon took off her pink gown and dropped it to the ground. Sansa could not help but sob quietly.  
Suddenly they heard a drunken voice, a fat merchant wearing a purple velvet coat.  
"Seven hells what a juicy highborn cunt! There should be plenty for all, I will give you a coin if you hold her still for..."  
One of the ironborn pulled his dagger and slit the merchants throat.  
Theon pulled a coarse linen peasant dress from his back and wrapped Sansa in it. Then he gave her the cloak he was wearing, tucking carefully her hair inside the hood. They heard shrieking.  
"Lord, we have to go."  
Theon looked Sansa in the eyes. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered, and less annoying. Maybe because she wasn't talking?  
"Sansa."  
"Did Robb send you? Will you take me to him?"  
When Theon did not aswer she whispered hastily,  
"Lord Clegane was lying of course, I swear it, I would not ever, he would not... I am not ruined!"  
Theon looked at her smiling and touched a stray auburn lock at her shoulder. Sansa felt a pleasant pressure between her legs and was mesmerized by his black, long lashes. She had never realized how beautiful a man could be. She had liked feeling his hands on her hips earlier and resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him.  
His dark hair glittered in the sun. Theon let his hand lower from the lock of hair to her breasts. Sansa could not help but sigh as his hand cupped her teat, fingers gently feeling her nipple.  
"No, Robb did not and I will not take you to him. Sansa."  
He spoke her name like it was a caress. Sansa was shaking and pressed her cheek against his leather armored chest, the man reminded her of Winterfell, he was a part of her family. He lowered his head to her neck enjoying her scent. 

Theon did not touch her during the boat ride from the shore, but looked at her all the more. She tried to keep her eyes at the horizon, but could not keep eyes of his full, red lips, wondering how they would taste like. br /> Ship was small and fast, huge drapes and tiny cabins.  
Sansa had still been too scared to ask anything, but once Theon took her to his cabin she dared open her mouth.  
"Did your lord father send you? Are we going to the Pyke?"  
"Don't mention my father, please. You are the most beatiful woman I have ever seen Sansa."  
He sat her on a table, unhooded her, and kissed her hair. Slowly he opened the cloak he had given her and let it drop on the table. Sansa felt a hot rush from inside out and blushed. Theon smirked. He caressed her cheek, a touch so light that it was barely there, her nipples, followed the roundness of the teats and from hips to her thighs he suddenly pushed her thighs apart. He stood between her legs and caressed her inner thighs with deep, slow motion.  
"Sansa, I can almost hear your cunt dripping honey for me..."  
Sansa took a deep breath and parted her lips. Theon pressed his full lips against hers nibbling, kissing, licking her lips and tongue with his. Sansa found herself answering to the kiss willingly, eagerly asking for more. Theon placed his other hand heavy on her hips, other hand started to open the front of her peasant dress. She sighed softly, wanting to feel Theons hands cupping her bare teats. Once the front of her dress was open Theon stopped to look at her teats. Theons gaze was almost as mermerising as his thouch. Sansa lifted her hands to take off Theons shirt and caressed his chest, neck, shoulders and sides. He felt warm, firm and very much like a man, alltough smaller then The Hound, she thought Theon was more beautiful, his presence more soothing. There was a knock at the door. Theon wrapped her back to his cloak and let the ironborn bring in food and wine. The smell of food was wonderful, she had not eaten anything that day. Still sitting on the table where Theon had placed her, he started giving her bites of meat, bread and grapes. She ate willingly and drank the wine he brought to her lips forgetting that she was never used to it. The wine made her lightheaded and her eyes wandered to the only bed in the cabin.  
"Theon, who is she?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa looked at his bed and pulled his cloak tighter around her.  
Theon cursed, he had forgot about her. A beautiful young woman slept naked at top of the covers, full chest heaving steadily, blond curles cascading to her back. Theon woke the whore up. She streched out smiling at him and he whisper something in her ear. She nodded and walked teats bouncing to were her clothes were. Woman noticed Sansa, taking her for another whore, she winked smiling.  
Sansa felt mortified but strangely also amused and giggled. Situation was quite funny, hilarious, was it not. The two of them were actually quite a like. Only the blond woman was free. Theon did not laugh with them, though. She took a good sip from the wine flask. Theon had the whore rowed to shore. Meanwhile, Sansa waited in his cabin alone. She tried the door once, finding it locked. 

When he returned, her flask was empty. She shook it,  
"Is there more wine?"  
Sansa could not contain another giggle. Theon liked the sound of it, but he did not smile, or show his embarassment.  
"You are drunk, Sansa. Your head will hurt in the morning."  
"You betrayed Robb, and lord Bailon, did you not Theon? "  
He did not answer but looked irritated. Been sober, she would not have had the courage to ask,  
"Why did you not try to kill the Hound, really?"  
Theon was surpised. Try to? Sansa had been more aware of the situation than he had realised. Had he underestimated her or was it something else?  
"What do you care for the Lannister dog?"  
Theon suddenly moved close to her and shook her softly. His cloak came off her shoulders, revealing her bare tits. Theon opened the last strand what was left of her fashionable southern hairdo. He looked at Sansa and his eyes were filled with anger and lust. Sansa could not steady her breath when Theon pulled her dress all the way down at her hips. Theon smiled softly. He started pulling up her hem and stroke her inner thighs. He gave a pleased sigh when his hands reached her cunt. He had been right before. She was dripping wet. And smooth as silk. He knew highborn woman kept their bodies hairless, like the more pricy whores did, but he had never felt one before. It felt like heaven. Theon rubbed gently her nub and she started moaning and shivering. He placed his index finger carefully at her entrance. The Lannister dogs words echoed in his ears. He found himself hoping she had not been hurt.  
"Did he tell the truth? Did the big, ugly dog get to dip his cock into your honeyed folds?"  
Imagining it both fumed Theon with jealous rage, and turned him on even more.  
Before Theon could slip a finger inside her, Sansa surpised them both with hitting him hard in the chin with her fist. Theon held his face and Sansa yelped in pain. Her fist hurt. She was sure he would hit her back. She gazed him in horror. His lip was bleeding. Instead, he stared straight in her eyes and started taking rest of his clothes off. 

Sansa could only stare at the Ironborns strong and handsome body. Finally he opened his breeches and stood naked infront of her, his cock hard. Usually wenches reflected for a moment, when they saw the good size of his cock the first time. In Sansas eyes, Theon could see only curiosity. She licked her lips and instincly pushed her hips front and opened her legs wide for him. Sight of her silken smooth folds open and wet at his front, was too much for the Ironborn.  
" Sansa...."  
He grabbed her and carried her to the bed. She helped him take off her clothes and he dropped them to the floor. Sansa was naked at the bed and watched as Theon climbed on top of her and looked intensly in her blue eyes.  
" Sansa, Honeycunt..."  
Sansa sighed an spread her legs. Theon smirked and placed himself between them. Slowly Theon started kissing her, first gently, his lips and tongue turning more and more demanding. Sansa wanted to feel the man with her whole body and caressed his strong back with her fingers.  
" Mmmm.. Theon...you were always so..."  
Sansa moaned and crossed her legs around him. Theon moaned and rubbed his cock at her wet folds kissing her passionetly. He placed his thumb on her swollen nub and rubbed it while cupping her breasts. Sansa shivered and moaned.  
Theons voice sounded rasp as he whispered in her ear,  
"I am going to fuck you now, Honeycunt..."  
He then guided his cock to her entrance. He felt her nails press to his back. He waited for her to relax a bit, then pushed slowly his cock inside her cunt.  
Sansa felt amazing around him and he tried to be gentle.  
"Honeycunt... Sansa... "  
Sansa moaned and mumbled something. Theon was fucking her as gently as he could. He felt he was close. Sansa continued moaning sensless words.  
"Oh, mmm, my.... salt..."  
Theon pulled himself almost off her, and then let his cock slide inside in a quieckening tempo.  
"Oh, oh, Theon, my... my Saltlord..."  
When Theon heard Sansa call him her Saltlord, Theon let himself go, and spilled his seed inside her. 

 

"Lord Clegane seeking my advice. I must believe, there really is a first time for everything!"  
Lord Varys stood in the garden and looked at the Hound innocently. He answered his gaze solemnly.  
"I am leaving anyway, help me or not."  
"What about the king? He must be furious. Or thrilled, actually."  
"Fuck the king."  
"Theon Greyjoy did not part his father well and he has no idea of his whereabouts. He could be taking her to Riverlands where Robb is."  
Sandor clenched his fists.  
"I do not think so."  
"If he betrayed Robb, claiming her for himself would not save him."  
"No. If the rumours are true."  
"Does lord Greyjoy even have a place to hide? I can not think of a better way to look for Sansa than stay put. News and gossip always reach Kings Landing. "

 

They had been sailing for days. Sansa had never felt as free as standind on deck of the Ironmens fast ship and feeling the vastness of the sea. Harsh wind tangled her hair. She heard Theons hard voice.  
"Will you take my cloak then, Sansa?"  
Family, duty, honor, she heard her mothers voice.  
"You should ask Robb."  
She knew it was too late for that, continuing to say,  
"I refuse, of course."  
"I could still take you."  
Sansa kept her voice steady.  
"As a concubine?"  
Theon smirked. Last he heard, he was the concubine. Her Saltlord.  
"No. I would force you to take my cloak."  
"Robb probably kills you anyway. Where are we sailing?"  
Sansa had asked that of him everyday, and she was surprised he answered.  
"The Pyke."  
"Why?"  
"To pay the iron price."  
"Price for what?"  
"For you. Please let me..."  
Lord Greyjoy bended on his knees in front of her pulling up her skirts and kissing her hem.

In the cabin, Theons head was between Sansas legs, licking her cunt like he was born to it. She held his head between her palms gently, and would not let Theon stop. Moaning breathlessly she started to move her pussy against his face. Theon cupped her round tits and played with her nipples. While licking her nub, he pushed a finger inside her wetness. She was close, but Theon stopped licking her. His voice was soft.  
"Fuck honor, honeycunt and tell me what you want..."  
Opening her eyes she looked at Theon like she was surprised to see his head between her legs.  
"Hush, Saltlord, and continue licking me!"  
Sansas words both irritated and made the Ironborns cock swell even more. He did as he was told. Sansa closed her eyes again playing with her own tits. Theon slowly placed his finger on her ass, and started stroking its entrance.  
Sudden sensation made Sansa come, back arching, pure bliss on her face.  
"Honeycunt... "  
Theon held her both wrists and pushed gently his cock inside her, holding still for a moment to let her adjust to him, so he would not hurt her. Her cunt was still at the waves of her peak and cock inside her made her spasms of pleasure continue deeper inside her. Theon almost sobbed,  
"Honeycunt, you are the sweetest thing there is..."  
Pleasure was so intense that Sansa could not speak. She kissed Theon, his mouth tasting strange and nice. Theon started fucking her. Sansas wet cunt squizeed his cock almost violently. He knew he would not last long. Her lips on his, their tongues entwined, he spilled inside her.  
Still inside Sansa, Theon pressed his forehead against her. He rarely wanted to linger in bed with women he just had, but he liked her cool hands stroking him.


	3. Chapter 3

Balon Greyjoys blood had been washed off the Pykes great hall before Theon had Sansa brought ashore. During their sail she had gotton used to cold wind and harsh ironmen, but at land she was freezing and the Lordsport looked gloomy.  
She had a bad feeling walking the wooden bridges leading to the fortress.  
Theon sat in his fathers seat looking annoyed and insecure. Lords of the Ironislands had maliciously approved him as the ruling Lord Greyjoy, but his uncle Victarion was gone, raidind the coasts, and he could not reach him. He had gone through his fathers correspondence but could not pinpoint him, as the rest of the Ironfleet.  
Theon looked up from his work and pointed Sansa to sit by the fire.  
"How is your lord father?"  
He brought her a goblet of wine.  
"Been better."  
Sansa sat down and looked at the huge Kraken that was carved on top of the fireplace. She lifted her feet to the stool and felt her toes getting warm.  
The next morning Theon led her to shore and wed her before the drowned good and the liege lords. 

Sansa opened her mouth and followed a blue vein on Theons cock with her tongue. She licked his manhood from root to tip tasting the drops of clear liquid on it. He leaned back his face twisting with pleasure. Sansa took the tip in her mouth and licked it with circular motion. She then crabbed his balls, lifted her head and placed her hand around his cock. Stroking it she gave it light kisses her lips red, and moist.  
"Sansa... "  
Theon opened his eyes and Sansas auburn red locks reminded him of someone in a similar situation once, but he could not remember who. Sansa smiled at him undoing her braids and opening her dress. Her nipples were red and pointed. Theon cupped her tits. Sansa continued to kiss his cock and balls.  
"Sansa, take my cock in your mouth..."  
Sansa kissed Theons chest and stomach. Sansa smiled,  
"I would gladly take your cock in my mouth..."  
Theon smirked. Sansa took him in her mouth and teased him with her tongue. Slowly she took his manhood in her mouth. She felt the tip of it against her palate. Theon moaned. She started stroking his cock with her mouth, back and forth wrapping her hand around its root. She added friction with her tongue. She looked up and saw him staring enchanted at her. She sighed, sucking Theon had made her cunt swell. She pulled up her hem and started to caress her own nub, making sure he saw it.  
"Oh, Sansa, honeycunt..."  
Theon swallowed hard, and burst his seed in her mouth, face and tits. 

There was a knock at the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Lady Sansa, Lord Greyjoy wants your precence in the great hall."  
"Sansa... Robb and lady Catelyn... I will take a ship and search the ruins myself..."

Euron Greyjoy reached the Pyke soon after the Bolton bastards wooden box.  
She greeted him in the great hall, standing by the fire. The man that Theon had appointed to be her personal shield stepped aside from his way.  
He smiled at her with his blue lips and searched every inch of her body with his eyes. Sansa stared at him and tried to appear calm. Lord Euron was as handsome as Theon, but different. Theons looks were boyish, but his uncle was manly. He came so close to Sansa that she tried to take a step back, but he grabbed her shoulder, leaned at her and whispered,  
"Are you with child?"  
Sansa was sure he would put a sword through her belly,  
"No."  
"Terrible liar."  
He took her chin and pecked her on the cheek, saying loudly,  
"Pleasure to meet you, lady Sansa."  
He then held his arms around Sansa, and smiled to the ironcourt. 

Sansa had dreamed of a rasp voice and a scarred face. She started to wake up in a musky scent. Smiling, se tried to return to her dream, but felt weight on her and was suddenly aware there was a man in her bed.  
He had lit her candles so she could see his face well.  
"If you want to scream, go ahead. No none will come, or if they do, they will call you a whore as well as a traitor. Have a drink."  
Euron had taken off his eye patch and the look in his black eye was piercing Sansa.  
She tried to get up, but Euron held her still. Sansa relaxed and felt his grip loosen. She was naked, he had taken her nightgown off before waking her. He was naked too, she felt his muscular body pressed against hers. To her horror, she felt her own folds swollen and damp. She drank the wine he gave her. It tasted foul first, but then like lemoncakes, the Hound and the harvest in Winterfell.  
"What do you want lord Euron?"  
"To fuck you, every which way."  
His blue eye twinkled in the candlelight, as he continued,  
"But it does not have to hurt."  
Sansa gasped and he laughed softly.  
"Ever been fucked by a man before?"  
Euron saw Sansa blush and, turned her on her stomach, tucking a pillow under her pelvis. He held her hips still, biting her neck. With a single thrust, he pushed his hard cock inside and she screamed in pain and pleasure. Euron pulled her hair,  
"Sweet, aren't you. I knew you had fire the moment I saw you. "  
"Theon will kill you."  
"Perfect."  
He started fucking her, thrusting himself inside her roughly, again and again. Sansa could not keep up with the tempo, as she had with Theons gentle movement. She felt her cunt yield to his hard thrusts, and turned to look at him. Euron smiled maliciously, his tall body dripping sweat. Sansa moaned with pleasure. He bit her neck again. His beard sting her. Still inside, he lifted her on all her fours, spread her buttocks and continued to thrust himself hard inside her. Sansa felt her cunt spasm frantically and peaked screaming and sobbing. Euron did not stop or slow down and fucked her through her violent peak. She sobbed and begged him to stop untill she felt could not breath anymore. She did not hear Eurons grunts of pleasure but a high pitched whistle and fell limp to the bed. 

 

Sansa heard two voices, but could not open her eyes. She was sore and feverish.  
"She is stronger than she looks...The shade of the evening alone would have been enough to..."  
"Have the maester..."  
"...not remember..."  
She felt the sea swell under her and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wine, Sansa? Undress now."  
Without a blink, Sansa took the goblet Euron gave her. Aftertaste was like salt, honey, and like feeling the walls of the Red Keep under and behind her. Smiling, she took off her dress.  
Sansa allowed herself to remember the day before the bread riots...

**

She was returning from the Godswood when the Hound had stopped her. 

"Little bird has come out to play."  
Rasp voice made her heart pound, but looking straight in his eyes, she said,  
"If it pleases you."  
The Hound gasped. She gave him a smile, hands playing with a pendant between her tits. A wolf sigil. He felt his cock stonehard. Sansas eyes wandered to his chest and she licked her lips. The Hound grapped her wrist,  
"Now what are you playing at?"  
"Please, I was just going back to my chambers. It is getting cold. Will you walk me?"  
He could see her nipples pointing through the silk of her gown. He took off his cloak throwing it to her shoulders.  
"No, I will not walk you to your chambers, little bird. Cover yourself."  
Sansa gasped and froze still. The Hound lifted her hood up, grapped her arm and started leading her up the stairs...

Sansa gasped,  
"Please, you are hurting me."  
The Hound lifted her at the wall of the Red Keep. Sansa could not see the fall in the darkness but hearing the sea roam against the wall made her dizzy.  
"Ser, please..."  
"Stop chirping. The little bird is praying at the Godswood. Now you are just another of my whores."  
The Hound put his hand inside her cloak, cupping her tits almost gently. He sighed.  
"You are the perfect woman..."  
He continued groping her body with his other hand and lifted another to her cheek, caressing it softly. Sansa was blushed. When his fingers came to her lips she kissed them lightly...

**

 

She opened her eyes and saw Euron staring at her.  
Sansa had learned to read Geoffreys face, but Eurons expression seemed always at relaxed ease. His face was not affected by her state, wether a sob or a sigh.  
"Bend over."  
Sansa smothered a crie in her pillow. Euron grapped it and tossed it to the cabin floor.  
"There is no reason to hold back here. All of the Ironcourt must have heard you at the Pyke. What do you think they will say?"  
Shaking, Sansa closed her eyes,  
"That you are raping me."  
Euron pushed his cock inside her wetness, and Sansa coul not withhold a moan.  
"As sweet as always. And what will they say when they see your swollen belly?"  
Euron pounded her wet cunt.  
"What will they call Theon, if he would return?"  
Sansa stiffened. His throbbing cock started to hurt her and she tried to relax her cunt. Euron demanded,  
"Answer, Sansa."  
She wanted to spit him, but would not dare,  
"A cuckold."  
He smiled gently,  
"And what will they call your babe?"  
Sansa sobbed, thinking about Jon.  
"They will call him a bastard."

Eurons voice was silky. He grapped her neck making her suck his fingers.  
"Do you think Theon will kill you himself, or have someone do it for him?"  
He continued his harsh thrusts. Sansa felt he was close.  
"Answer, Sansa..."  
She had not anticipated him actually wanting her to answer. She could not speak or breath. He pulled his cock out from her cunt tossing her to her back. She could barely look at him. Tears filled her blue eyes. His smile was as handsome as ever. He started kissing her, owned her mouth with his tongue. Grapping her butt and holding her still, Euron pushed his cock inside her. Suddenly, he let a finger slide in her ass. Sansa gasped at the sensation. Euron grunted breathlessly,  
"You are so very, very, tiny... Now, answer my question."  
He was everywhere at and in Sansa, filling her, fucking her, stuffed in her cunt, ass and mouth. She was moaning and started licking his tongue back with hers. Sansa wrapped her arms around him, stroking his strong back.  
"Answer, Sansa."  
Sobbing, she started coming,  
"He will do it himself..."  
She peaked screaming, Eurons laughter in her ears.

 

Asha looked at the ship departing Blacktyde harbour. She turned to Victarion.  
"Why do you think he volunteered for this?"  
"He hates Euron."  
Asha sneered.  
"True. Still..."  
Victarion shrugged.  
"He will not put a sword through her belly, as Euron would, eventually. Unless fucking her to death, first."  
Asha sighed,  
"How far along do you think she is?"  
"The babe is a Greyjoy, but let's see if he will get her out first."


	5. Chapter 5

Euron walked to the cabin, sat down and stretched his feet at Sansa. She realised he expected her to pull off his boots and kneeled down doing it. When she was finnished, she tried to get up but Euron said,  
"Stay down, Sansa."  
Euron stood up opening his breeches.  
"Open your mouth."  
His cock had allready started to stiffen up. He stood before her grabbing her hair. Blushing, Sansa opened her mouth.  
"Stick your tongue out for me, sweet Sansa..."  
She sticked her tongue out and ashamed felt her folds moist. His blue eye sparkled. Leaving her no room for movement, he guided his cock inside her mouth, as deep as he could, and panting, started to fuck her in the mouth.  
Sansa noticed the cabin door open without a sound. Hands appeared on Eurons throat, beautiful hands with long, strong fingers, and they heard a solemn voice,  
"Unfortunately, I have to let you live, lord Euron."  
Euron fell limp to the floor. The most handsome man Sansa had ever seen bowed to her like the knight of Flowers.  
"Lady Greyjoy, pleasure to meet you, even under the circumstance..."  
Sansa gathered herself quicker than he had though,  
"Pleased to meet you, ser..."  
"Baelor Blactyde, at your service."

She slept for hours, woke up feeling sick, and thrifted back to her dreams.

**

Sansa lifted her tiny hand and landed it on the Hounds manhood. She took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes, started to stroke it. She smiled,  
"You are allready... so warm..."  
His little birds hands were shaking a bit, but she proceeded to opening his breeches so handy, that he remembered her at the Kingsroad, the first time when she had looked him in the eyes. 

He had gone to the woods to take a piss and had heard a soft, repressed panting. Following the voice, he had stumbled to lady Sansa, laying on moss. Her legs were spread and lifted to the broad shoulders of a man, whose dark haired head was between them, licking her cunt. Sandor noticed the mans cloak had a sigil of wolfs. Her blurry eyes noticed him towering above them. Her eyes widened and before she could control herself, her gaze went from his scarred face to across his whole body, with such an open lust no woman had never given him before. Then, like just realising who he was, the Lannister dog, her face was struck with horror, but before able to react, she had started to come. Panting, moaning, toes curling up and back arching, she had peaked, looking Sandor straight in his eyes, pure bliss in hers.  
Cock stiff, blood boiling, he had gathered all his will, not to put his sword through the mans back and bury his cock inside her. He had bowed her a little, and walked silently away. 

Then, she could not look in his eyes before the day he sat her on the wall of the Red Keep. Her hand was stroking steadily his cock, and she lifted her chin,  
"Shall we kiss, then?"  
"Tell me something first... How did Jory Cassel like to kiss you?"  
Sansa blushed, but he continued, lying,  
"I am sorry he died."  
He gave her light kisses on her cheeks, chin and lips. She gave a broken sigh,  
"I know you think I am ruined, but..."  
"Nothing could ever ruin you."  
Sandor kissed her greedily, pulling the front of her gown down her shoulders.  
"Sandor, please..."  
"No chirping here, remember?"  
The Hound pulled up her hem and placed himself between her legs. She felt his swollen cock against her wet folds, rubbing her nub. He put his hands gently her hips and Sansa hoped he would never let go.

**

 

"Do you play cyvasse, lady Greyjoy?"  
"Please call me Sansa. I do enjoy cyvasse."  
"Good. And you can call me Baelor, lady Sansa"  
"Lord Baelor."  
"You look dashing in grey, lady Sansa, must be your most noble Stark heritage."  
"Well thank you, lord Baelor. The sea seems to be agreeing with you as well."  
"May I offer you a goblet of fine summer vintage, lady Sansa?"  
Sansa glanced at the wooden cup spilling muddy ale he was handing her, and broke out in laughter. She could not stop giggling and lord Baelor laughed tears in his eyes. Sansa nearly fell off her chair and lord Baelor had to support her. His grey tunic smelled like fish, as did the grey dress she was wearing.  
"The ironborn do look quite like fishmongers, when they are not raiding."  
"Lady Sansa, the ironborn are fishmongers, when they are not raiding."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks for reading  
> I love requests, and might take up on them ;)

Sansa had never heard anything so tempting,  
"But I am not sure if I can..."  
Lord Bealor took off his clothes. He had a red birthmark right below his bellybutton,  
"Do not worry, you shall love it like nothing else."  
Glancing down, Sansa shook her head,  
"But, lord Baelor, it is so... so big..."  
Sansa felt her blood running. Lord Baelors brown hair fell in waves to his chin and neck. He felt Sansas eyes on him and suddenly understood her hesitation,  
"All the time you were sailing, Theon never..?"  
Blushing, Sansa shook her head.  
"He had his hands on other... matters... all the time..."  
"Surely, Euron..?"  
She knew what people must think of her time onboard ironships.  
"No, Euron barely dipped once..."  
Sansas voice halted and Lord Baelor hugged her reassuringly,  
"I will guide you, lady Sansa, there is nothing to be afraid of."  
She took off her dress and smallclothes. They fell to the rocks next to lord Baelors. He came behind her, holding his hands on her hip and shoulder. She felt his manhood hard on her back and he guided her forth.  
"You are in for a treat..."  
"Oh, lord Baelor... It feels so good!"  
"I am happy to be of service, lady Sansa."  
A billow surged over Sansa, splashing salt on her lips.  
"Soon you will be able to ride them on your own. Sea at the south is always welcoming, lady Sansa."

 

Lord Baelors smile was as open-hearted as always.  
"You will thrive in the gardens, lady Sansa."  
"But you shall part, lord Baelor?"  
"I must."  
They sat facing each other on both sides of the bed. Small cabin held no room for table or chairs. Sansas hair was still wet and she was trying to untangle it with her fingers. Lord Baelor leaned to the headboar back relaxed. He closed his greyish green eyes. Sansa could not help but let her eyes wander from over his full lips to his broad shoulders and long limbs. Maidens must fall madly in love with him, she thought. Not opening his eyes, he spoke,  
"I know you are looking."  
"It was not my attention to.."  
Lord Baelor opened his eyes. Sansa anchored her gaze in them.  
"There is no shame in it."  
She wondered to herself, if he had noticed her watching him before. He again smiled,  
"Do you like what you see?"  
He knew most woman did. Sansa parted her red lips,  
"Yes."  
"Then come here, please."

 

Lord Baelor bowed and stood next to Sansa.  
"Lord Blacktyde, thank you for escorting her. "  
He knew it was a dismissal, looked at Sansa, bowed and left.  
"Even more comely than my grandson, the Knight of Flowers, do you not think? Maidens of the Reach sing his songs from the Arbour to Goldengrove."  
Seeing Sansa relax a bit, she continued,  
"Are you carrying an heir to the Seastone Chair?"  
Sansa could not read her expression.  
"There is certainly a claim..."  
Keen look in her eyes, the Queen of Thorns bended towards her in her chair.  
"Is there?"  
Sansa remembered Eurons poisoned words, but held her head high and voice strong,  
"Of course."  
With bright eyes, she gave Sansa a small nod,  
"Good, you would be wise to hold on to that. Now, go greet my grandson."  
Sansa was surpised,  
"Lord Loras is at the Highgarden?"  
"No, he is securing the Arbour. You are having tea with Willas."

 

She felt skittish in the gown handmaidens had given her. Her belly had not yet swollen, but her bodice felt tight. It was warm, still she had insisted that the maidens bring her a shawl to wrap around herself. The blooming lush of Highgarden saturated Sansas senses, and the feeling increased in the Garden of Roses where lord Tyrell awaited her. Richness or colours and scents was almost venomous and alongside flowers, it seemed berries and fruits grew there only for her to reach. She held a small selection of berries in her hand.  
"This must be the most beatiful place in the Kingdoms, and most delicious, lord Tyrell."  
Lord Tyrell gave Sansa a polite smile. He stepped towards her with his cane, and took her palm to his hands,  
"Let me see what you picked, and do call me Willas."  
Lord Willas's hand felt smooth and cool. He then pointed to a plum violet berry in her palm,  
"You did not eat any of these, did you?"  
"No, are they poison?"  
Lord Willas looked deep in her eyes,  
"Only dreadfully bitter. Birds love them, though."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lady Sansa, is Highgarden cold for you, this time of year?"  
"No, it is perfect."  
Sansa was hot in her shawl, but did not apologize or explain. Willas poured tea to a beautifully ornamented cup. She had not seen such fine dishes after Kings Landing, when she was invited to dine with the royal family. She remembered that Geoffrey had betrothed Margaery Tyrell, and shrudded.  
Willas felt irritated. She was pleasant and easy on the eye, but the ironborn had clearly treated her so hard, that she was afraid even of his teacup. She took the cup he handed her,  
"Thank you. I never met your sister. How is she, in the Red Keep?"  
"Quite well. She is dedicated to charity."  
Sansas response took him aback,  
"If she crosses him, he'll kill her. All the apples and grain in the whole Reach wont help her, if she crosses Geoffrey, or Cersei. They'll kill her and thrall it. Mercy for them is but a jest."  
Lord Willas poured a cup for himself. The sun had started to set behind Sansa, rinsing her hair in red and gold.  
"We have hardly introduced, and you give me such honesty?"  
Sansa looked down,  
"It was rude, my apologies."  
"It was brave, lady Sansa."  
Sansa hesitated,   
"I suppose, I really didn't care what you thought of me."  
Willas nodded at Sansa,  
"Because I am a stranger?"  
"No. I mean, of course you are, lord Willas."

 

Sansa took a habit on wandering through Highgarden, often coming across Willas in the gardens. At first she tried politely to excuse herself, but he always asked her to stay, offering her his company. Often she found him ready to have tea, but never short on extra dishes to be set for her as well.   
It was a sunny, windless day, when Willas got up slowly taking off a cloth that was elegantly tied around his neck,  
"Now, here is something you might find useful."  
Sansa stood up to get to him, but he gestured her to remain seated.   
He took off the shawl from her shoulders, his hand brushed lightly over Sansas breast.   
"These are for winter, lady Sansa."  
She closed her eyes for a second inhaling his precence. He   
His necktie was a rectancular sheer silk fabric with delicate grean embroidery. He tied it around Sansas neck, crossed it at back and brought the ends front to cover her bosom, tucking the rest of the cloth inside her bodice.   
"Wear it like you mean it, and time of the harvest moon, they'll allready have a name for it."  
Sansa felt flushed, knowing why he had not simply handed the necktye to her.   
"Thank you, lord Willas."  
"Margaery came up with a lovely game when we were growing up here, we should try it soon. She painted the cards herself, and called it the Game of Flowers."

That night, alone in her chambers, she gave herself permission to fall asleep thinking about the Hound.

 

**

The Hound rubbed her nub with the tip of his cock,  
"Oh, Sandor..."  
She felt pleasure surging from between her tighs like she had with Jory, only he had never touched her folds with his cock. Her moans grew louder,  
"Sandor, I want to..."  
"What do you want, little whore?"  
"Put your...ah...cock, in me...ah, Sandor."  
"That's right, moan like the best whore."  
Sandor let his huge cock slide slowly in her cunt. Feeling just how small she actually was, he slowed down ever more. Sansa felt like she was going to split in half, withering in pain. The Hound suddenly stopped and took Sansas face gently between his palms, thinking that Cassel must have been the Maiden incarnate for not to shove his cock inside her and fuck her to oblivion.  
The sound of clacky footsteps interrupted him. Sansa felt air thinning, trying to pull away from him, but the Hound buried her head deeper in his hood and with a firm grip pressed her forehead against his chest hiding her face. The knight laughed,  
"Clegane, you brought one of Littlefingers whores inside the Red Keep and simply put her on the wall to fuck standing! I could hear you miles away!"  
"Piss off, Trant."  
"Now you got a whore inside, you might as well..."  
Sandor gripped the handle of his sword, the sound of his voice was almost kind.  
"I'll be fucking her whole night. Piss off, Trant, or die."  
They heard clacky footsteps leaving. The Hound pulled himself off inside her, continuing to rub her nub with his cock. Sansa tried to hold her tongue, but could not,  
"Aaahhh, oh, Sandor, mmmmmm..."  
Shivering and gasping in pleasure, Sansa peaked holding on to the Hound, kissing him and sobbing his name.

After Sansa had peaked, the Hound held her until she relaxed. He kissed her forehead and waited her breathing to settle down. His hard cock pressed against her wet folds,  
"Sansa, Cassel mut have been eunuch, or the Maiden incarnate..."  
"Sandor..."  
"I am neither. Tell me to stop..."  
Sansa sighed. Why would she, she thought, when she never wanted him to let go, or leave from under his cloak? He pushed his hands under Sansas buttocks, lifting her a bit,  
"...and I will. But you should know that I am going to hurt you, little bird, and it will probably hurt some time."

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the last, but plenty more stories to come soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A little black bird landed on Sandors shoulder. It started chirping,  
"Ser."  
"I am not a ser."  
Bird sprinted away just to land on his head,  
"Ser."  
She pecked his forehead. It bled, the blood dripped on his eyes. He tried to catch the bird, to twist her neck, but it sprinted away landing on his breastplate.  
"Lord."  
The bird pecked through his metal plate,  
"Seven hells!"  
His little bird chirped and laughed. She was too fast for him to catch,  
"Lord."  
"Stop that!"  
The bird pecked his arm, landed back to his forehead, its claws digged deep in his skin. He heard wolves growling. Sandor screamed when she pecked his left eye,  
"Ser!"  
Right eye,  
"Lord!"  
Sandor sobbed, he was blinded,  
"No!"  
Last pierced his heart, ripping flesh with her beak,  
"Killer!"  
He woke up sweaty, gasping for breath. The bird was gone.  
Sandor opened his chest to look for the bloody white cloak he had hidden there. 

 

The Hound walked slowly towards him like he had all the time in the world. Lord Varys was almost amused. Anyone a bit tuned to reading people could tell he was on his last strand.  
"Varys!"  
The Hound looked down on Varys,  
"Tell me."  
"Lady Greyjoy,  
The Hound snorted,  
"...spend most of last year in Highgarden, wrapped in a Tyrell sigil, as you know."  
Something in his eyes made the Hound sneer,  
"There's more."  
"Yes, two nasty rumors, though apparently unrelated."  
Varys looked around to see they were alone,  
"First, she gave birth to a boy, named Greyjoy, but some claim to be actually a Pyke..."  
The Hound bared his teeth.  
"...second, is just an old rumour, saying, one of lord Baelish's redhaired whores tried to cut him off his share the day before the bread riots. A client at the Red Keep. None confessed, so Baelish had them all whipped."  
Before the Hound turned to leave, Varys continued with a blank tone,  
"Oh, and a one fact. Lady Greyjoy has not been seen in Highgarden for awhile."

 

"Tell me you did not leave her there!"  
Willas's face had turned red. Lady Olenna sighed,  
"But I did. Traded her for lord Petyrs assistance. Babe was not part of the trade though, Robb Greyjoy remains Garlans ward."  
"I wanted her!"  
"And you had her, I hear. Do not be selfish, Littlefingers help was pivotal. You too, Willas, are to wed as soon as we find a match."  
Willas closed his eyes, praying to the Seven,  
"Arbor was sacked shortly after you departed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, this was my first fanfic ever!  
> More smutty candy coming up, so stay tuned...  
> Thank You all for reading :)


End file.
